Alluring sweetness
by Nutella-Angie
Summary: When together, they were a mix of their own brand, a little bit of sweet and sour. It made them perfect. - SethxJane. Vignette drabbles.


**This is my first attempt at a Twilight story/vignette that I'm actually posting on here on . I'm suddenly into the Twilight fandom/series again, but I'm not the most die-hard fan of Twilight (at least for the main storyline), but I do like the minor characters/villains. So I whipped this bad boy up using a random word generator that gave me topics to write about.**

**Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

* * *

_Paucity. _

There were so many vampires out there in the world – more than Seth wanted to believe existed – but there was something special about her.

She was just another blood-sucker, but something separated her from the rest of them and made her special.

––

_Appropriateness._

It was nice being around her when the wolf pack got too rowdy for his liking.

She could never fit in with the wolf pack – not just because of her physical differences, but because of how proper she acted, regardless of what she was doing – and to Seth, it made her all the more alluring.

––

_Granuliferous._

Comparing her skin to his was like comparing two pieces of artwork.

Hers was hard as rock and smooth like marble – flawless – and his was soft but rough like granite – imperfect.

––

_Contemptuously._

It didn't surprise her that the wolf pack was ready to tear her to pieces during the battle.

However, the gentle look the sandy-colored wolf gave her was anything but hateful, and it was enough to melt her dead heart.

––

_Unspeakable._

They never spoke of their little meetings that usually resulted in soft kisses and gentle caresses while they sat under the moon in the forest.

If asked about where she had been for the past few hours, she responded in her cold, unwavering tone with, "business for the Volturi" and ignored Alec's guilt-inducing gaze as she passed by him to go to her quarters.

If asked about where he had been for the past few hours, he quickly responded with "patrolling for the pack" and tried to ignore Leah's cold glare as she saw right past his lie.

––

_Avengeress._

After she had killed the perpetrators who had at one point nearly had her and her brother Alec burned at the stake, there was nothing left to fight for.

But whenever she starts worrying for Seth – which doesn't happen too often, but it happens every now and then – she swears that she'll kill anybody who hurts him.

––

_Rayonnant._

The way her skin sparkles in the sunlight makes her look like a living, breathing diamond.

She radiates like the sun, except her skin gives off a chill that feels pleasant on his skin.

––

_Prayer._

He was never religious – even after his dad died, he could care less about religion – but every time she told him that she was going out to attend to business for Aro, he'd give a silent prayer for her safety.

Maybe he was paranoid, but he could never be one-hundred percent sure in the dangerous world they lived in.

––

_Degenerate._

At the end of the day, she feels like a piece of trash deserving to die a horrible death.

It's uncharacteristic of her – she's usually so strong and enjoys torturing her meals before killing them and loves being a part of the Volturi – but sometimes she feels like she is worth nothing.

She takes good care to hide her emotions from Aro, but once she is away from prying eyes, she crumbles like an old statue, emotions wracking her small body and dry, nonexistent tears threatening to spill onto her cheeks.

Then she feels him take her into his arms and hears him whisper words of comfort.

She eventually realizes that he is the only person who can make her feel truly worthwhile.

––

_Quantitative._

There were so many of them, it seemed, when Seth formally introduced her to the wolf pack.

The group of young men who could shape-shift like him all stood quietly and allowed Seth to introduce her to them, most likely biting their tongues to prevent any wisecracks from escaping their mouths.

She was a blood sucker to them, much like they were all smelly mutts to her but they tried to bite back any wisecracks and insults they would have said to any other vampire.

That is, if Jane was just any vampire, but they knew there would be consequences – both from her and Seth – if they said anything rude.

For the most part, they were polite as possible for them and their wisecracks were all thoughts that never reached their tongues.

––

_Ruby._

Even when she gets annoyed and tells him to stop staring at her – she thinks it's absolutely creepy – Seth refuses and keeps on staring at her like she's the most beautiful person he's ever seen in his entire life.

Little did she know he was attracted to the ruby red color of her eyes.

––

_Unharbored._

They fear that they will be caught – Seth by his pack and Jane by the Volturi – but every night, before they go their separate ways, Seth makes sure to show Jane he cares.

She tries pushing him away, time and time again, but at the end of the day, she still relishes the sweetness of his lips on hers.

And he, too, enjoys how she fights him and then stays long enough to allow him to give her one last kiss before she departs, wearing the cutest smile she's ever seen in a long time from anybody as he watches her run off deeper into the woods.

Had it been anybody else, and Jane would have been repulsed and annoyed.

But the way he wore his heart on his sleeve for her was something else.

It was _cute_.

––

_Brilliance._

Sometimes they meet during the daytime, when they feel like they can't wait for nightfall.

But when it does happen, they sit face to face in the field, no more than mere inches apart. The sun hits Jane's skin and the light reflects off her skin onto Seth's, making them both appear like they're made of diamonds and other precious jewels.

Jane's skin is brilliantly beautiful in the sun, but Seth's eyes look past her stunning physical features.

As he boldly leans in to capture her lips for a gentle kiss that seems to last forever, she realizes that there are more special things than superficial beauty and that Seth doesn't care about those things.

He likes her for who she is as a person – as much of a person she can be as a cold and heartless vampire enamored with a shape shifting werewolf – not for her dangerous talents or her stunning looks.

"I love you for you," he whispers.

And suddenly, it all makes sense to her.

* * *

**End. **

**I really hope I kept Jane and Seth in character – it's been a while since I last saw Breaking Dawn part 2 – and I apologize for any OOC-ness.**

**As always, reviews are welcomed and appreciated!**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
